Break the Road
Break the Road is a season 107 episode of HTFF. Plot Flash is seen walking outside of the garage, feels disappointed of something. Jauz later seen fixing his broken car and tells him to use another car while waiting his car to be fixed. Jauz points the small car near to the garage, much of Flash's disappointment. The car is actually slower than expected and decided to use it anyway while waiting. In other area, Ellie is seen rollerblading at the sidewalk. She later sees Flash driving with his temporary slow car, which confuses her for a while. Flash feels annoyed by this and aware that Wrinkles walks faster than the car. Ellie later appears and greets him, also holds her laugh when she sees Flash's situation. Flash is pissed by this and ask her if she wanted race, points to the tall tree as the finish line. Ellie shows her huge smirk and rollerblading away. Flash facepalms for not remembers his current problem and now he have to race with Ellie. Ellie feels confident about the race and thinks she gonna win this until Wrinkles appear in front of her, who is actually slows her down. She wanted to pass him but the road is full with speeding car, forcing her to stay at the sidewalk. Meanwhile, Flash found the shortcut to the tall tree and feels a bit comfortable. He trying to drive faster with the slow car, also keep changing the gear randomly and press random button, causing the car trunk accidentally open and tossed a spare tire. Deb is seen posing nearby while Josh is drawing the scene. Josh somehow half finished and sees Deb again, who is now just a lower half. Josh assumed his painting is finished after added a tire next to it. Ellie is still rollerblading slowly behind Wrinkles and trying to find a way to passes him. She is aware that there's no car at the road currently and sees her chance. Meanwhile, Flash added the nitro fuel into the car and begin to test it out. As much of his surprise, it's making the car faster. Ellie finally passes Wrinkles at the road and happy with it until Flash hit her at the junction. Ellie survives the hit and somehow covers the windshield. Flash also loses the control of the car. Some parts of the car also begin to fall off from the car because of the extreme speed. Jynx is seen knocking at Mono's door but then aware of something and quickly walks away from the door. Mono opens the door and sees Jynx is far away until a car door slams his body. Zet is eating a donut at the sidewalk and sees the speeding car. Before he could pulls his gun out, he quickly get disintegrated by the car. The car finally crashes into the tree, which injures Flash very badly. Ellie appears skinned alive because of the speed of car and collapsed. Flash now thinks he win the race until he realizes he's back at the garage. The tree that he crashed is only a normal tree. Jauz appears in front of him in his carnivorous side after he sees some blood and Ellie's corpse. Jauz brutally mauling Flash and nearby Byte just watches the scene, also eats Flash's fingers that tossed from the scene. In other area, Emmy seems proud at her tall tree and happily greets slow Wrinkles nearby, ends the episode. Moral "Drive slow and enjoy the scenery!" Deaths *Deb's upper half is smashed by a tire. *Mono is slammed by a car door. *Zet is disintegrated by the speed of the car. *Ellie is skinned alive by the speed of the car. *Flash is mauled by Jauz. Injuries *Ellie is hit hy Flash's car. *Flash is crashed into the tree. Trivia *The title is a pun of "break the code". *Flash is responsible to every deaths in this episode, include his own death(his blood and his kill on Ellie trigger Jauz's carnivorous side). *The car that temporary used by Flash is similar to The Mole's car in "Spare Tire". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 107 episodes